


Warm

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: A day and a night together.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan and Nancy spend a day and a night together early in their relationship. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

Nancy can't help but laugh at how adorable Jonathan is when he's nervous.

She's staying over for the first time since they exorcised a monster out of Will at the cabin. After Nancy and Jonathan returned from Sesser, everything happened fast. And then they were back in almost the same spot as this time last year: Jonathan taking care of his family, Nancy waiting. She promised Jonathan that she'd wait this time.

Jonathan called Nancy early on a Saturday morning, one week after they returned home from the cabin.  _ I miss you,  _ he told her, even though they just saw each other the day before. Nancy misses him, too, and thinks about the night he slept next to her. That night, they kept their space; the night at Murray's, they were as close as two people can be. Nancy definitely prefers the latter.

An hour after Jonathan calls, he and Nancy are walking to his car hand-in-hand, off to spend the day together. To see where this new relationship takes them.

###

They're checking out the new releases at the record store when Nancy refers to Jonathan as her  _ boyfriend  _ for the first time.  _ My boyfriend is looking for an album by The Smiths,  _ Nancy tells the clerk. Jonathan blushes, but doesn't take his eyes off of Nancy. He forgets for a second what album he was looking for. 

Nancy's smirking as the record store clerk finds the album Jonathan was looking for. As they're walking to the car, Nancy notices that Jonathan seems lost in thought. She's about to ask him what's wrong when he stops in the middle of the sidewalk and kisses her. 

_ Boyfriend. Nancy Wheeler's boyfriend.  _ It almost doesn't seem real.

###

They stop at the park so Jonathan can take some photos. There's a shot he's been trying to get, and today might be the last good day to do it before winter sets in. Nancy sits on the hood of his car, watching Jonathan set his camera equipment up by the pond. She's intrigued by how he sees the world, in awe of how easy photography comes to him.

She's lost in thought when the camera clicks. When Nancy turns back to Jonathan, he's focused on a specific spot where there's a clearing. Then he's walking back to the car, and she gets in the passenger seat where it's warm. 

"Did you get it?," Nancy asks, and Jonathan smiles at her. "Yep. Very happy with it," he tells her. 

Two days later, in the darkroom, she'll see the photo he'd been trying to get. Of her, the last of the daylight framing her face as the sun began to set. Nancy's pushing a strand of curls behind one ear. Jonathan wondered what was on her mind, if he was the cause of the small smile on her face.  _ It's perfect _ , he tells her.  _ You're beautiful. _

###

It's 11:30 when Jonathan turns the TV off and follows Nancy to his room. She's changing in to pajamas - his red flannel shirt - and it stirs something inside of him. 

Jonathan made dinner for them, and picked up a couple of movies while they were out. And while everything about the day felt normal, and natural, and  _ right, _ he knew this point of the night was coming.  _ It isn't the first time, or even the second, that we've slept together. Should I be this nervous? _

It melts away when Nancy kisses him as Jonathan gets under the covers. They're facing each other, holding hands, their matching scars aligned. Jonathan pulls Nancy next to him, kissing her some more.

"So, Jonathan, what do you have planned for our night?," Nancy asks, a knowing grin on her face. Jonathan swallows hard as Nancy starts nipping at his ear.

_ I think you know, Nance, _ he responds, pulling the blankets over them.


End file.
